It's My Life
by VoldieBeth
Summary: Kitty thinks that she isn't very free while living in the institute so she leaves and goes where she believes she'll have more freedom. The Brotherhood. Lancitty and maybe other pairing later. Revised. New Chapter up!
1. Secerts

Disclaimer: (for the whooole fic) I don't own anything, except my sanity and that is up for sale. So please don't sue me, I'm a poor college student, you'll get nothing. Enjoy! 

**

It's My Life

**

Chapter 1: Secerts

***

Kitty looked in the mirror one last time. Her long hair was down with a yellow flower in it, matching the yellow halter with little white flowers. Her jean skirt came to her knees and she wore small white strap heels. Her makeup was light and just highlighted her face. Smiling she turned around as her roommate entered. 

"How do I look?" she asked turning around. 

"Ya look great, suga," she answered nodding. "I think he's here." 

Kitty looked a little nervous. "Umm, where are Scott and Kurt?" 

"Playing air hockey, so you can slip into the kitchen, through the library and out the front door." 

Kitty nodded. "Thanks Rogue. I'll be back by curfew. Just tell the professor I went to a study group. I just don't want him to see me all dressed up. Or anyone for that matter." 

"Ah understand, suga. Now get goin'." 

Kitty smiled and phased through the floor, falling on the kitchen table. Getting up as quietly as possible she phased into the library. Nobody but her would be in the library on a Saturday night, so she was clear. As she snuck to the entrance hall she heard someone clear his throat behind her. 

"Where ya going, Half-pint?" 

Kitty winced and turned around. "Oh like hi, Mr. Logan," she said with a shaky smile. "Umm, just out to a study group?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. 

"Dressed up and with a flower in your hair?" he asked skeptically, not believing her for a second. 

"Ok, I'm going on a date, but everyone would totally freak out if they knew," she spilled to him. 

"Well, who are you going with?" 

"Lance," she said in a quiet voice. "But I'll be back by curfew and I promise we won't do anything…at all." 

"Alright, Half-pint. But you better be back by 10, or I'll come looking for him," he growled. 

"Oh thank you, Mr. Logan!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. She smiled and quickly phased out the door running down the driveway. Kitty phased through the gate and right into Lance's arms. 

"Hey," she said smiling. 

"Hey yourself. You look great, Kit-Kat," he answered, smiling at her. 

She blushed and kissed him. "Not bad yourself, Mr. Alvers." 

He walked her around to the passenger side of the jeep and opened her door for her. After getting into his side of the jeep he started the engine and drove away. 

Back inside the institute, Logan watched the couple drive off and rolled his eyes. 

"Kids," he muttered, walking away. 

Kitty turned to study her date tonight. He left his vest behind and wore only his tight black shirt, showing off his muscles. He was also wearing a faded but hole free pair of jeans. "So where are we going, tonight?" 

He smiled at her. "Well, I brought some blankets and thought we could sneak into the drive-in." He pictured cuddling her within some warm blankets, with nobody around to bother them. "How did you get out of the institute without anyone stopping you?" 

"Well, Mr. Logan did stop me and reminded me about curfew, but Rogue distracted Scott and Kurt for me. How did you get out of your house?" 

He laughed. "I spend the money I was going to use to take you out to dinner and had Peitro take them to an all you can eat buffet. Between Fred's regular eating and Peitro's high metabolism they'll be gone for hours." 

She laughed and leaned closer to him as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. Lance parked just outside of the drive-in and opened Kitty's door for her. He grabbed a few blanket and pillows for them. Kitty walked up to the large barrier and took Lance's hand, phasing them through. They found a nice spot in the front and laid out the pillows and blankets. Lance lay back on some pillows and pulled Kitty to him. Wrapping them both up in thick blankets he held her while the movie started. After an hour into the movie, Lance was bored. It was one of those old romance movies, totally cheesy and sappy. He had his arms wrapped around Kitty's waist as she laid her head on his chest, watching the movie intently. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, to have her respond with a giggle. She turned her head sideways and smiled up at him. 

"You didn't know what movie was playing tonight, did you?" she teased him. He shook his head and pretended to look sad. "And now you are totally bored." 

"No, I could never be bored when I'm around you. But this movie is a little on the slow side," he answered truthfully. 

She giggled again. "Oh, and what would make it a little more exciting?" she said with a taunting smile. 

"If mutated frogs jumped out and took over the world!" he grinned down and her and lowered his face. "Or this." 

Closing the distant between them he kissed her gently. She returned it and twisted around in his arms so that they had a better angle. He pulled her onto his lap, running his tongue across her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his tongue with her own. He ran his hands up her back and felt her shiver once he touched her soft skin over her shoulders. Pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss a little, he let one hand get tangled in her silky hair. After continuing their little make-out session for a few minutes, Kitty broke away and smiled at him shyly. Lance felt ten feet tall as he gazed at her swollen lips and slightly ruffled hair. He held her close to him as she sighed. 

"I have to go soon," she whispered, never wanting to leave his arms. 

"Yeah, but you still have a half hour," he gave her a little squeeze and kissed her forehead. "Man I wish we didn't have to sneak around." 

"I know. But I hardly doubt the professor would let me date you if he knew. Then I would fear for your life if Scott or Kurt found out." She rolled her eyes. "Those two are so dense sometimes." 

Lance snorted. "Sometimes? How about all the time." 

"Oh then what about your friends. Freddy isn't the brightest crayon in the box and Todd…. well we all know Todd," she retaliated, a smile creeping across her face. 

"Yeah, some friends we have. At least you have Rogue," he pointed out. 

"And you have Peitro," she replied. He smiled at her and nodded, leaning down to give her another kiss. This one didn't have enough time to end up like the other kiss but it was pleasant enough. Lance broke it and pulled her up. 

"I better get you back before someone starts to hunt me down." Gathering up the pillows and blankets, Kitty walked them through the wall again and back to his jeep. After opening her door for her, he hopped in and drove her back. Stopping at the gates, he leaned over and kissed her again. She returned it but broke it off too soon for both of them. Smiling sadly she said, "Someone could be watching." 

Nodding he opened her door and gave her one last quick kiss and hug. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. 

"I love you, too," she replied with a smile and phased into the house. She looked around quickly and walked up the stairs. She heard Scott's voice down the hall and phased into the first room she saw. 

"Keety?" a male voice said behind her. Whipping around Kitty came face to face with Kurt. 

"Oh, umm, hey Kurt," she said, trying not to sound nervous. 

"So, vhat are you doing in my room?" 

"I wanted…to umm… show you my new outfit I got at the mall. Yeah. Do you like it?" she quickly finished and twirled around for him. 

Kurt was just staring at her in shock. He had a crush on her but would never say anything to anyone. It was always too obvious, like Scott and Jean. And now here she was modeling dressy outfits for him. He nodded and tried to concentrate on keeping his jaw shut. Giggling Kitty thanked him and made it to her room with no more confrontations. She changed her outfit and plopped down on her bed. Rogue came in, asking for the details of the date and the two girls sat up talking half the night. 


	2. Mondays

Thanks for the review mozey-chan, Heather, and TiNk 16! 

I really should be studying for my exams, but look, I wrote a chapter instead. How productive. 

**It's My Life**

Chapter 2: Mondays

***

_It's time to wake up my X-Men._

Kitty slowly got up to the voice in her head. Stretching and yawning, she rolled out of bed, literally. After picking herself up off the floor, she phased into her closet and put on her uniform. 

"Why do we have to have 6:30 AM training sessions?" she said to her extensive wardrobe. 

"Because, little Miss Perfect has too many after school activities to have it any other time," Rogue's disgruntled voice came through the door. 

"Right," Kitty said phasing out of her closet in her uniform. "Remind me to kill her when I get some energy." 

"Ah've tried, but then she crawls in my head and threatens to tell the Professor," Rogue replied rolling her eyes. 

Kitty sighed and pulled her hair up into her trademark ponytail. 

"Well, we better go, we also have training with Logan tonight," Rogue said, emerging from her closet in her uniform. 

"Yeah, but I actually like those sessions, it's mostly yoga, karate, and just us three," Kitty said following her. 

"Probably the only other people Ah can stand in this place." 

"Aww, I'm like tolerable?" Kitty said with a laugh. 

"Don't let the secret out or Ah'll let yours out," Rogue replied with a smirk. 

"Do that and I'll be like grounded forever. And I'll be hanging around you more often," Kitty retorted with a smirk of her own. 

Rogue and her laughed all the way into the Danger Room. 

"Look whole finally shows up," Jean muttered to Scott. 

"Hey, they aren't that late, Kitty probably held Rogue up because she had a hair out of place," Scott replied, trying to humor the situation. 

They chuckled a little till they noticed Kitty's glare. She obviously heard the whole thing and wasn't happy about it. 

"Alright, let's start up the simulation, my X-Men," Professor Xavier's voice said over the loud speaker. 

"Who's up there with him? Hopefully not Logan," Kitty whispered to Rogue. 

"Ah'd rather have Logan than Jamie any day," Rogue whispered back. 

Kitty nodded then grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and phased them both as a metal like tentacle tried to grab them. Rogue nodded her thanks and the two worked together to defeat whatever was thrown at them. It was surprisingly easy for the two roommates, but not so for everyone else. Evan and Kurt were trying to take on a Sentinel like robot while Jean and Scott were busy with the blasters and the sharp-spiny-wheels-of-death. (I like that technical term) Kitty back flipped, while phasing through an electrical blaster, disabling it and avoided a blast from another blaster that Rogue was taking out. After a good work out the simulation was shut down and the team did all they could to stop themselves from falling to the floor, except Rogue and Kitty. Logan walked in, not looking very please. 

"Tomorrow everyone is working with someone different. It seems that only Stripes and the Half-pint can handle my simulations. I'd work with ya now but the Prof says you have school in a half hour," he grunted as if school should come second and training first. 

"What? Only a half hour?! I get shower first!" Kitty yelled racing to the second floor, phasing through every room. 

"Ah'm next!" Rogue said taking off after her. 

"Ugh," was the reply the rest of the X-Men gave as they dragged their tired bodies off to their rooms. 

***

At school, Kitty hurried to her locker. Scott had fallen asleep and she and Rogue had to practically drag him to his car. She put her books away and pulled out her notebook for her first period. She shivered when a pair of lips tickled her ear. 

"Late, Pretty Kitty?" whispered a deep voice. Turning around Kitty smiled at Lance. 

"Yeah, like Scott over slept and made us late," she explained, leaning against her locker, holding back her urge to jump into his arms. They had to keep up an image at school, never knowing who would be watching. 

"How about I kill Summers, then you would have to come live with us," he said brightly. 

Kitty laughed and shook her head. "No, because then Miss Perfect would only have one boy mooning over her and not know what to do with herself," she replied smiling. 

Lance chuckled a little until her heard a yell down the hall. 

"Alvers, stop bothering Kitty!" 

"Speaking of the devil," Lance growled. "I'll see you in Chemistry, Pretty Kitty." He gave her one last smile before he put on his game face. 

"I can't wait," she whispered, winking at him then scowled. "You think I'd like change my answer since yesterday? No, now leave me alone!" Kitty stomped past Scott and to her class, but behind Scott's back she blew Lance a kiss and headed into her class. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from her, Alvers?" Scott said, getting in Lance's face. 

"How about you take your tardy ass and get to class, Summers?" he replied and walked into his class just as the bell rang. Smirking, he waved to Scott as he took off for his class down the hall. 

***

Kitty sat next to Rogue and Kurt at their table opening up her packed lunch. Scott and Evan were next to Kurt while Jean was over at the popular table talking to her friend Taryn, and her boyfriend, Duncan. 

"Vhy does she sit over there and not vith the rest of her team?" Kurt asked. 

Scott was glaring at Duncan as he talked to Jean and never heard Kurt. Kitty shrugged and took a bite of her cheese sandwich. 

"Well, she's the only telepath, I don't think we'll ever find out," she said. She looked around the cafeteria and spotted the Brotherhood table. Lance was sitting next to Peitro and Todd who was picking flies out of the air with his tongue. Freddy was trying to eat as much as he could before the period was over. Shaking her head, Kitty smiled as Lance looked up and caught her gaze. Peitro also caught the two lovers gaze and smirked. He elbowed Lance as Todd tried to follow their eyes over to the X-Men's table. Kitty broke her gaze away from Lance just in time to catch Scott's question. 

"Why are you staring at the Brotherhood, Kitty?" 

"Umm, I was just totally grossed out at how much Fr-Blob can eat," she said, thinking fast. Rogue nodded and agreed with her, trying to save her friend. 

"Yeah, Ah think Ah've lost my appetite," she said laying down her sandwich. Shaking her head Kitty set down her food also. 

"I'm like so done. I'm going to get to my class," Kitty said standing. 

"But lunch isn't over for another ten minutes," Evan said, confused. 

"Well, I'll just begin the readings for next week, then," she said leaving the X-Men behind. 

Peitro witnessed Kitty's leave and nudged Lance in the stomach. 

"Ow!" responded the senior. "What was that for?" 

"Didn't-Principal-Kelly-want-to-see-you-during-lunch?" Peitro said nodding to the doors, just as Kitty was leaving the cafeteria. Lance looked and caught on to his friend's meaning. 

"Oh yeah, I'll see you guys after school," he said and hurried out after Kitty. 

Kitty was collecting her books for her next class when she felt strong arms wrap around her tiny waist. 

"Hey there, Pretty Kitty," Lance whispered in her ear. Kitty turn in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. 

"Not hungry?" she asked, smiling at him. 

"Only for you," he said as he leaned down and kissed her. She responded and began deepening the kiss. He pressed her up against her locker as his hands roamed around her waist. Kitty wrapped her leg around his as he pressed his body up against hers. She knew they couldn't go any farther because they were in school but she always loved pushing it to the limits. They heard footsteps and broke apart quickly, just as Mrs. Potter walked down the hall. 

"What are you two doing?" she asked sharply. 

"Um, we are like going to class early. I wanted to get a head start on my reading for next week," Kitty said. Lance nodded and smiled at the woman. 

"And I was just escorting Ms. Pryde to her class." 

"Alright, run along and don't loiter in the halls again." 

Lance and Kitty took off down the hall. After they were out of hearing distance Kitty broke into a fit of giggles. 

"How many detentions do you think we would have gotten if she walked in like two seconds earlier?" 

"Too many," Lance replied. He opened the Chemistry lab door for Kitty and followed her in. They talked until the other students slowly began to file in. During class, Lance, who was bored out of his mind, slipped Kitty a note. 

**Wanna meet tonight to 'study' chemistry? **

Kitty smiled at him sadly and replied to the note. 

**How will I get out of the institute? **

Tell them you're going to the library to study. 

Ok, 8 sound good? I have a lesson with Logan at 6. 

Sounds great. I'll pick you up. 

Kitty smiled over at him and reached under the table to squeeze his hand. She didn't let go until the bell rang. 

Kitty knocked on the Professor's door after her shower. She had just finished her training with Rogue from Logan and was ready for her date with Lance. Trying not to think of him, she set a picture of a small study group with just females at the library. 

_Come in, Kitty_

A little startled, Kitty walked into the Professor's study. 

"Um, Professor. I was wondering if I could go to the library tonight to study with some of my friends?" she asked nervously. 

"But it is already very late, Kitty," Professor Xavier replied. 

"I know, but I had like homework and dinner then my session with Logan. This is like the only time I have to meet them. Please," she pleaded. 

"I'm sorry, Kitty but a freshman's curfew on a school night is eight thirty, unless you are out with someone else from the team. Why don't you take Kurt to your study group? He could use the extra help." 

Kitty chewed her bottom lip. "But it's Chemistry and I'm in advanced Chemistry and Kurt's like not in my class. Nobody here is." 

"Then you can't go," the professor said, shaking his head. 

"But-" Kitty tried one last time. 

"I'm sorry Kitty, but no. You may use our library to study if you must," he interrupted. 

"Fine. Good night, Professor," Kitty said dejectedly and walked out of his office hanging her head. She phased back to her room and picked up her phone. Dialing the Brotherhood's number, she prayed that Lance or Peitro picked up the phone. 

"What-do-you-want?" said a very quick voice. 

Kitty let out a sigh. "Hey, Peitro, did Lance leave yet?" 

"Nope. I'll-get-him-for-you," he said quickly as a gust of wind sounded over the phone. 

"Thanks," Kitty said, but she felt that he didn't hear it. 

A few seconds later, Lance picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" he said. 

"Lance, hey, it's Kitty," Kitty said with a sigh. 

"Hey Pretty Kitty, what's wrong?" he asked, picking up her defeated voice. 

"The professor won't let me out of the house. He says it's too late. I didn't even have this early of a curfew back at home." Kitty could have sworn she heard him growl. 

"Damn it. I've already bribed Tabitha out of the house and was going to make up a lame excuse for Todd and Freddy. I'm sick of this!" he said in a sudden out burst. "We've been going out for almost a month and nobody but our best friends know about it. And we have to work our asses off just to see each other. I'm sick of it!" 

Kitty sighed, agreeing with him. "Yeah, I just want to scream at the top of the school that we are together." 

"Let's do it then. Let's tell everyone." 

"Ok, but let's slowly do it. I don't want Scott to drop dead because of heart failure." 

"Damn, and I do. I'm just joking, Pretty Kitty. How about this, we tell my friends first. They don't want to kill you." 

"Ok, sounds good. How about I make up an excuse to Scott about staying after school and I'll come home with you." 

"Sounds great. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye, Pretty Kitty." 

"Bye, Rocky," she said with a smirk as she heard him groan at his nickname. 

Hanging up, Kitty opened her books and waiting for Rogue to come in. After an hour Rogue came back into their room. 

"Ah thought you'd be at the 'library'," she stated. 

"Yeah, well, the professor wouldn't let me go because it was 8 o'clock and nobody here could go with me," Kitty said sighing. 

"Ah'm sorry, suga. I would have gone but I had to rehearse lines with Scott for English class," Rogue said apologizing. 

"I understand. So I talked to Lance on the phone and we decided to tell everyone, about us." Kitty sat cross-legged on her bed, facing her roommate. 

"Really? How?" asked Rogue, curiously. 

"Well, I'm going home with him tomorrow and breaking it to the Brotherhood then we'll figure out how to tell everyone here. Except Mr. Logan, he already knows," said Kitty, telling her of their plan. 

"Sounds good. Now how to break it to Scott and Kurt," said Rogue with a laugh. 

"Ugh, I know. They'll like either kill him or forbid me from ever seeing him again," Kitty said with a dramatic flare and rolled her eyes. 

"We'll think of somethin' suga, now get to bed," Rogue said, climbing into her bed and turning off the light. 

"Night, Rogue." 

"Night, Kit." 


	3. The Brotherhood

Thanks for the reviews moezy-chan and Aiish. 

I'm pretty much writing this just for myself, so you can flame it all you want. But I'm always open to suggestions if you have any. Thanks, and Enjoy! 

**It's My Life**

Chapter 3: The Brotherhood 

***

_Time to wake-up, my X-men._

Groaning, Kitty flopped out of bed and headed into the bathroom. After she was done in there, Rogue headed in. They made it downstairs early enough for breakfast and found Kurt already stuffing his face. 

"Guten Tag!" Kurt greeted the two roommates. They grumbled a reply and headed for the coffee. After a cup each, they were a little more active and awake. 

"So, what's our morning session going to be like today?" Kitty asked. 

"I don't know, but I hope it's not as hard as yesterday's," Kurt complained. 

Rogue shrugged. "Yesterday was nothing." 

"Yeah, for you two," Kurt replied. "I waz with Spyke." 

"Well, Mr. Logan said that he was switching up the groups today so it will be more even I guess," Kitty said. 

Kurt nodded and offered a plate of bacon to Kitty. "Vant some bacon, it's really good today," he said smiling and baring his fangs. 

Kitty recoiled at the site of meat and wrinkled her nose. "Ew, that is like so gross, Kurt. Just think of the poor defenseless animal that had to die painfully so that you could eat it." 

"Oh, sorry, I forgot," he replied a little sheepishly. He shrugged, thinking that it was her loss and more for him, and began eating the rest of the bacon. 

Rogue shook her head. "Ya really are a bottomless pit." 

Kurt smiled at his sister then looked at his hologram watch. "We better head to the Danger Room." He teleported away, as Rogue and Kitty finished up their coffee and took off for the Danger Room. 

"Alright, kids. We are going to do a little switch up. Cyke, you're with Stripes, Half-pint, you and the Elf, and that leaves Red and the Porcupine. Now team up and get started," Wolverine said over the intercom. He was watching from above in the control room. 

Nightcrawler teleported next to Shadowcat, smiling. "Ready, Keety?" 

"Let's kick some butt, Nightcrawler!" Shadowcat replied and performed a spinning kick through a machine to short-circuit it. 

Jean muttered something, annoyed and didn't stray too far from Cyclopes and Rogue who were battling many small robots. Spyke blasted some laser guns that were aimed at Jean, but got hit while he wasn't looking. Grumbling about his partner he decided to leave her and work by himself. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat worked great together. Neither of them got hit ever because if they saw something coming that the other didn't then the person in harm would be phased or teleported out of harms way. However, they weren't very fast on the offensive end, but still managed to get the job done. Rogue and Cyclops were working great together also, watching each other's backs. After the simulation was done Wolverine had them all gather right outside the Danger Room. 

"Good teamwork, Half-pint and Elf. Cyke and Stripes didn't do too bad either, but Red and Spyke; I think you two need a little more practice. Tonight, me and you two will have a little one on two," wolverine was saying. Spyke shrugged and muttered an ok, but Jean protested. 

"But Logan, I can't. I have soccer practice and a meeting for National Honors society. I'm busy this whole week," she complained. 

"Fine then Red, we'll have our session this Friday," he grunted. 

"But I have a date with Duncan," she started but was interrupted. 

"Friday. Be there or it'll be all weekend," he growled and left, dismissing them. 

Kitty ran upstairs to the shower and mentally prepared herself for making up an excuse to stay after school for Scott. As she was doing her hair, after her shower, she planned out everything with Rogue. 

"Ok, so I just tell Scott that I'm working on a group project after school, because that's the only time our group could meet. Does that sound good enough?" Kitty asked as she dried her hair. 

"Yeah, suga. It sounds fine. Ah mean if he doesn't buy it Ah'll ask you to come to the library with me after school and we'll tell him at lunch or something. So that we're not bombarding him all at once," Rogue said as she applied her make-up. 

"That's a really good idea. Thanks Rogue. Ok, I can do this. I'm not lying, I'm just not telling the whole truth," Kitty said to herself, nervously as she pulled her hair up into her signature ponytail. 

"He's going to let ya go, so don't worry 'bout it," said Rogue as she finished applying her face. 

"I'm leaving, all who needs a ride better come down now!" Scott's voice could be heard through the whole mansion. Rolling her eyes, Kitty grabbed her sweater and backpack and phased through the floor. 

***

"Oh, I love this song!" Kitty squealed as she reached in between Rogue and Scott from the back seat of the car to turn up the volume. Rogue just rolled her eyes with a little smirk on her face as Scott sighed. 

"Does it need to be this loud, Kitty?" Scott complained as the music of N'sync blared out of his speakers. 

"Yeah, or you like can't hear it," she said as she sang along to the music. She was right, because she was singing, the music had to be loud to hear it over her voice. Rogue gave Scott a sympathetic smile as she produced some earplugs and put them in her ears. Scott sighed again and drove to school faster. As he was pulling in, Kitty's song had ended and she was again worried about lying to him. 

"Oh I don't need a ride home today, Scott," she said a little nervously. "I'm going to stay after and study, I mean work on a group project with some friends. Well, not really some friends, just the people in my group. Yeah, and one of them can give me a ride home after we're done. It's like the only time we could meet," she rambled on. 

Scott didn't pay much attention as he saw Jean pull up in her SUV with Evan and Kurt. "Ok, Kitty. I gotta get going, I'll see you guys later," he said walking over to Jean. 

Kitty watched him leave then smiled as she did a little dance. "It worked Rogue!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

"Ah told ya, suga. Now let's get to class," Rogue said, shaking her head and ushering Kitty into the building. 

***

Kitty didn't have any time to talk to Lance that morning but saw him at lunch. She smiled at him and gave him a little wave as she sat down next to Rogue and Evan. 

"Hey, Scott, I don't need a ride home today. I'm gonna be 'boarding with my friends," Evan said as he started in on his lunch. 

"Ok," Scott said plainly as he glared daggers at the table Jean and her friends were at. Duncan was trying to keep Jean's attention on him. 

"I don't need a ride either. I vant to hit up the Burger Barn for an after school snack," Kurt said. "I can teleport home." 

"Fine, fine," Scott mumbled, munching on his sandwich. 

"And remember, Scott, I'm doing a project with a group after school," Kitty reminded. 

"Yeah, yeah," he said, snapping out of it. "So it's what? Just Rogue and me?" 

"Looks like it, doesn't it," said Rogue, simply. Kitty smirked at her and elbowed her roommate playfully. 

"Ow, Kitty!" Rogue complained, glaring at her friend. Kitty just looked innocent and smirked at Rogue. 

***

Kitty arrived at Chemistry early and took her seat at the back of the class. Slowly the rest of the class started to trickle in as she patiently waited for her boyfriend to come in. Lance arrived just before the bell and took his seat next to her, giving her a lopsided grin. She smiled back at him and whispered to him, just before the teacher started class. 

"I told Scott I wasn't coming home with him today so I can go over to your house," she whispered, grinning. 

"Great, I'll meet you by your locker a few minutes after school is out so that none of your friends will see us," he whispered his reply, just as the teacher was calling for the class's attention. Kitty smiled and nodded, paying attention to the teacher now. During their lab, they whispered about the final touches of their plan. Lance wasn't paying attention to the experiment they were doing because he was watching Kitty and started adding the wrong chemical to the wrong mixture. Kitty looked up just as he was adding it and tried to shout out a warning, but the new solution exploded right in his face. Coughing and trying to wave the smoke out of her face, Kitty had to stifle her giggle as she saw Lance. He was still holding the two tubes in a pouring position but his face and goggles were completely black. His brown vest had a few black marks on it as well, but it looked like it did nothing to his black shirt. After a few second he coughed and set down the tubes. 

"Not paying attention again, Mr. Alvers?" their teacher scolded as she walked over. "Alright, you two go clean up at the sinks over there." Mrs. Black pointed over to the sinks on the opposite side of the room and started to clean up the chemicals around the disaster area. A giggling Kitty lead a black-faced Lance over to the sinks. 

"I guess this will teach you to start paying attention when Mrs. Black is telling us what not to mix?" she said as she started rubbing the smudge off of his face. 

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled good-naturally, rolling his eyes. Kitty finished washing his face clean and looked in a mirror to check hers. After rubbing a little smudge off, she started on Lance's vest. 

"I would was this when you get home," Kitty said as she rubbed at the stain. "Hmm, now is it with cold water or warm water?" 

Lance slipped his arm around her tiny waist and smiled down at her. 

"Thanks, I'll just give it to our maid whenever she comes back," he said smirking. 

Kitty laughed and nudged him a little giving him back his vest. 

Neither of them saw it, but two people huddled together, whispering, with their eyes set on Kitty and Lance. 

***

Kitty waited at her locker as the last bell rang. She looked around nervously as everyone was leaving. Kurt walked up beside her and put his arm around her. 

"Are you sure you don't vant to come to Burger Barn with me, Keety?" he asked in his thick accent. 

"Sorry Kurt, I have to finish my project here," she said, still looking for Lance. 

"All right, but you don't know vhat you are missing out on," he said with a laugh and walked away. Kitty just laughed and rolled her eyes as Rogue came up next to her. 

"Good luck, suga. Ah'll be around home if ya need to call me," she said with a wink. 

Kitty smirked at her. "Have a fun drive home, with just you and Scott," she teased. 

Rogue tried to glare at her friend but just smiled and walked off. As the halls thinned out, Kitty felt someone hug her around her waist. Kitty turned around and smiled up at her boyfriend. 

"Ready to face the music, Pretty Kitty?" he said jokingly. 

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," she replied. He gave her a quick kiss and walked her out to his car, holding her hand. She saw the rest of the brotherhood except Tabitha leaning up against his car. As they approached, Fred and Todd's jaws dropped, but Pietro just looked bored. Lance put on his tough guy act and didn't say anything until they reached his car. 

"Um, Kitty and I are going out, so if you don't like that, then, well, deal with it," he said plainly. Pietro rolled his eyes and got in the car as Lance unlocked it. Kitty climbed into shotgun as Fred, Todd, and Pietro squeezed into the back seat. Kitty was still a little nervous. She knew that Pietro already knew about them, but Todd and Fred still haven't said a word. Everyone was silent as they rode home, listening to the radio. Fred broke the silence as he whispered to Todd loud enough for the whole car to hear him. 

"Is she going to live with us now?" he asked with a confused look on his face. 

"I don't know, but I think one woman's enough in the Brotherhood, yo," Todd answered just as loudly. Pietro groaned and smacked his head as Lance glared back at the two. 

"No, you morons, she's just coming over for a few hours," he snapped at them. Kitty had to turn her giggle into a cough but Pietro caught her before she could. 

"Oh-so-now-we-are-entertainment-for-the-Kitty-Kat," he said quickly and sneered at Kitty. Kitty turned around in her seat and shot Pietro a dirty look. Pietro smirked at her. 

"I-know-everyone-can't-stop-looking-at-such-a-perfect-face,-but-your-boyfriend-might-get-jealous,-Kitty-Kat," Pietro said smirking. Kitty rolled her eyes and turned around so she was facing the front again. They were just pulling into the driveway, when Pietro hopped out and sped upstairs in a flash. Kitty just climbed out of the car and followed Lance into the house. Todd and Fred just looked at each other and shrugged, heading into the house. Kitty looked around, a little uncomfortable. It was an old house that was clearly falling apart. The walls were cracked and the wallpaper was peeling. There was also a weird stench that she couldn't quiet place what it smelled like. Trying to ignore it she let Lance led her on a tour of the house. The kitchen held many dirty dishes and not very much food, but this is where she usually found Fred. The living room held one couch, chair and a television, but the TV looked ready to go at any minute. He then took her upstairs to all of the rooms. Pietro's was impossibly clean, he claimed they couldn't go into Tabitha's room for some reason, Todd's was slimy with a smell protruding out of it, Fred's had tons of food everywhere, and Lance's just had clothes strewn about the room. The bathroom was a gross mixture of all of the room's except for, unfortunately, Pietro's. Lance led her back downstairs and to the only couch. He sat down and pulled her next to him as she smiled and curled her legs up under her. He flicked through a couple of channels until he stopped on Friends. Pietro zoomed in, stopping in front of the TV and blocking Lance and Kitty's view. 

"Aw,-isn't-this-so-sweet," he cooed, mocking them. 

"Get out of the way, Pietro," Lance growled as he gave the spot Pietro was standing on a little rumble. 

"Oh-touchy. Calm-down-Romeo. I'll-leave-you-two-love-birds-alone," he said quickly and leaving just as fast. Lance rolled his eyes and draped an arm over Kitty's shoulders. After a while Todd and Fred casually joined them in watching of The Simpson's. Kitty was completely exhausted from all of her early morning training sessions and late night homework that she fell asleep on Lance's shoulder. 

***

She was gently being shook awake by Lance around 6 o'clock. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. 

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked sleepily. 

"At my house. You fell asleep," Lance replied simply, smiling at her. 

She looked at him and blushed a little. "I fell asleep? What time is it?" she asked, looking around for a clock. 

"It's almost 6, I was going to ask if you'd want to stay for dinner, but I don't know what we're having," he said, sitting up and removing his arm from her shoulders. 

Kitty sat up straight and looked very worried. "What?! 6? Oh my gosh, I'm late! Rogue and I have training lessons with Mr. Logan at 7!" She jumped up and scrambled around for her shoes. Lance stretched and looked around for his car keys. 

"I'm dropping Kitty off and I'll pick up some dinner," Lance shouted to whoever heard him in the house. Kitty frantically found her shoes and dragged Lance out the door. 

"We have to hurry or I'll be like grounded forever!" she panicked. 

"Alright, alright, we're going," Lance said as he pulled away and drove to the mansion. 

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I feel asleep. I've totally ruined this, haven't I?" she said, sounding defeated. 

"No you haven't. I mean at least you're still alive and Fred, Todd and Tabitha didn't kill you." 

"Tabitha came back?" Kitty asked, she hardly knew the girl before she left to stay with the Brotherhood. 

"Yeah, she just walked in, saw us on the couch, shrugged, muttered something like Todd owes her some money about a bet and went to her room," Lance explained as if it was nothing. 

"Oh, well, that's good, I guess. One side down one to go, right?" she asked, trying to sound optimistically. 

"Yeah, I guess that wasn't too bad," Lance replied as he pulled up to the mansion. 

"Thanks so much Lance, I'll call you, now that I don't have to worry about who's going to answer the phone," she smiled at him. 

"Night, Pretty Kitty," he said and gave her a kiss. 

"Night, Rocky," she smirked as she ran through the gates and into the mansion. Lance drove off, shaking his head at her nickname for him. 

Running into the house and all the way up to her room, Kitty found Rogue heading down to dinner. 

"Kitty, it's a good thing ya got here on time. Ah didn't wanna lie to everybody, suga," Rogue said. 

"I fell asleep and lost track of time, I'm sorry, Rogue," Kitty said as she quietly talked to her roommate, following her down to dinner. "I'm not too late am I?" 

"No, suga, I was just about to head downstairs. But I think people will be curious of where you were the whole afternoon." 

Kitty groaned, as they got downstairs. "So I can't get one afternoon to myself, can I?" 

"Ah guess not, now let's go, everyone's waiting," she said as Kitty walked into the dinning room. Dinner was pretty uneventful, unless you count Bobby freezing all the drinks and Sam and Ray getting into another argument and Kurt hanging from the chandelier. After dinner Kitty and Rogue changed into workout clothes and headed downstairs to the Danger Room, waiting for Logan. Kitty told her about her afternoon with the Brotherhood and how they all reacted to the fact that Lance and Kitty were dating now. Rogue thought they would take it pretty easily, but was more worried about how everyone here would take it. Just as they were planning how to approach the situation, Logan walked in. He stopped next to Kitty and sniffed the air. 

"Alver's scent is all over you, Half-pint," he said, more like stating a fact than asking. 

Kitty blushed and mentally hit herself for not waking up in time to take a shower after spending the afternoon with the Brotherhood. "Ok, so I forgot to mention the fact that Lance was in my group," she said shyly. 

"Yeah, forgot," he grunted. "Let's get started." Logan got two mats out and handed one to each girl. They laid them out next to each other and in front of Logan. He led them through a series of complicated yoga moves and trained them on breathing exercises. He also worked on their stealth moves and a bit of karate and Kung Foo. After an hour they were done. "Good job, we'll work on attacking tomorrow," Logan said they left. Kitty nodded and headed into the kitchen, still a little hungry, even though she ate a little while ago. Just as she was raiding the fridge, Jean walked in. 

"Where were you this afternoon, Kitty?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Oh, I was just working on a project after school with some friends," she replied as she made herself a cheese sandwich. 

"Really? Which class?" Jean asked, pretending to be curious. 

"Umm, computer science, you know like a group programming project," she stuttered. 

"Who's in your group?" 

"Why do you need to know?" Kitty asked, looking suspiciously at Jean. 

"Oh, just wondering, you know," she said carelessly. 

"Nobody you would know, just some computer geeks," Kitty replied as she left with her sandwich and hurried to her room. 

Jean just smirked. Kitty would never guess it, but all that stalling and getting her to think about this afternoon opened up her mind to where she really was. And Jean just read her like a book. 

Kitty flopped down on her bed and had just finished her sandwich when she felt the Professor in her head. 

_Kitty, could I please see you in my office?_

Wincing and knowing what he wanted to talk about Kitty replied, thinking to Professor Xavier. 

_I'll be right there, Professor._

Kitty walked out of her room and down the hall to the Professor's office. She knocked and walked in when the Professor invited her in. 

"Like, what did you want, Professor?" she asked as she took a seat in front of him. 

"I wanted to ask where you were this afternoon and why you almost missed dinner," he stated nicely enough. 

"I was like studying with some friends after school. We were working on a group project, a programming project, for my computer science class," she said a little nervous. She tried to picture herself and a few friends studying after school and not her laying on a couch and sleeping in Lance's arms. 

"I think you would have remembered that we all eat at promptly six o'clock around here. Why were you late?" 

"I lost track of time. I really did mean to come back in time for dinner but I just…. lost track of time," Kitty stumbled through her words. _I hate lying to everyone._

_I hate it too, Kitty,_ the telepath said to her, in her mind. 

Kitty winced and bit her lip a little. "I'm like totally busted, aren't I?" she asked. 

"Yes, totally," he said with a stern look. "I'm sorry Kitty, but I'm going to have to ground you for a month. That means no phone calls unless they are important or school related, no more study groups, and no more Friday night football games." Kitty looked crushed and started to pout a little. "And I'm going to have to ask you to not see Mr. Alvers anymore." 

At this, Kitty stopped pouting and gaped at the Professor. "What? You can't, like, be serious!" she said shocked. 

"I'm sorry Kitty, but I am," he replied, showing no sympathy. 

"But-but…" Kitty didn't know what to say so she just stood and stormed out of his office. She ran to her room and flung herself on her bed, crying. 

Rogue walked in a few moments later to comfort her roommate and find out why she was crying. 

"Suga, what's wrong?" Rogue asked, delicately. 

Through muffled sniffles and her hands Kitty said, "The Professor found out and told me to stop seeing Lance." 

"How?" Rogue asked, shocked. "'Cuz, ya know that Ah didn't tell him anything." 

"I know, he just like must have read my mind. Or…Oh no, I was talking to Jean after our session and she was totally curious as to why I was late to dinner also. She probably read my mind too," Kitty moaned and started to cry again. 

Rogue clenched her jaw and glared at nothing, thinking of how she wanted to 'accidentally' touch Jean without her gloves and 'accidentally' hold on too long. "Its ok, suga. Ah'm sure it'll all work out. Ya could always go back to just sneaking around them." 

"But, that's what I've been doing and they still found out. And on top of that I'm grounded. For a month!" Kitty just cried harder into her pillow. 

"A month, damn, suga, that's way too long. That's not really right. Ah'll talk to the Professor for ya," she said, starting to get up. 

"No, that's ok, Rogue. You've done enough for me already. I need to handle this on my own," Kitty said wiping her eyes dry. "I'm just too tired right now, all I want to do is sleep it off." 

"Ah hear ya. Ah'll just be downstairs if ya need me, ok?" Rogue said getting up. 

"Ok, and thanks Rogue," Kitty said smiling. 

"No problem, suga," Rogue said leaving and closing the door behind her. Kurt appeared next to Rogue with a BAMF just as she was shutting the door. 

"Is Keety ok?" he asked worried and trying to look in the room. 

"Yeah she is, she's just tired and wants to sleep. Come on," she said leading Kurt away and giving Kitty some peace. 

Kitty softly cried herself to sleep and promised herself that she would think of something, tomorrow. 


	4. The XMen

Thanks for all the reviews! TiNk 16, moezy-chan, bitrona, and SperryDee. 

**It's My Life**

Chapter 4: The X-Men 

***

After thinking for almost the whole night, Kitty woke up on her own accord. She ran over her plan in her head. She was going to talk to the Professor before the morning session and calmly explain to him the situation. 

_I'm going to be mature and grown up about this. No pouting or whining, well, those will be my last resort,_ she thought to herself. 

After getting herself ready, Kitty phased down into the kitchen to find only Logan there. As soon as she grabbed herself a cup of coffee, she sat down and reviewed her plan in her mind. 

"Mr. Logan, do you, like approve of Lance and I seeing each other?" she asked out of the blue. 

Logan set down his paper and looked over at her. "It's not my place to order you who to see and who not to see. But I can give you advice, it's your decision if you will take it or not," he grunted. 

"Oh, ok, thanks," she said pausing for a while. "So, like what would your advice be?" she curiously asked. 

"He's not in the Brotherhood for nothing, but people can surprise you. Just don't go blindly into any situation. And if he hurts you, I hurt him," he roughly finished. 

"Thanks, Mr. Logan…I think," Kitty replied just as Kurt bamfed into the kitchen. 

"Ah, breakfast, ze most important mean of ze day!" he exclaimed. 

Kitty just laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go get Rogue up," she said, excusing herself from the room and phasing up to hers. 

After pulling Rogue out of bed, they headed down for their training session workout. Again, Wolverine was running it and again, they were working in partners. 

"Ok, hopefully, every pair will work together and do a good job," he grunted as an almost threat. "Half-pint and Red, Cyke and Porcupine, Stripes and the Elf. Now get going." 

Jean didn't want anymore extra weekend training sessions, so she tried her best to work with Shadowcat. "So, Kitty, I heard that you and Lance were an item," she said with a little smirk as she blocked a flying metal ball with her mind. 

Shadowcat was caught off guard and one ball hit her in the stomach. After recovering she looked over at Jean. "No, we _are_ together. As in like present tense." She phased through the floor to dodge a laser beam then came back up. 

"But didn't the Professor say that you weren't allowed to see him anymore?" she asked, her voice like poisoned honey. 

Shadowcat tried to ignore Jean and concentrate on the session, but she had gotten her worked up again. With her attention broken and distracted, she didn't do too well. Shadowcat just concentrated on phasing through everything, and trying to not get hit. 

Everyone else was working fine with his or her partners, once Nightcrawler got a little serious and Spyke decided that his partner was willing to work with him and not against him. Wolverine ended the session and looked around at the tired mutants. 

"First off, no gossiping during my sessions," he grunted looking at Jean and Kitty. "That and you all have to be ready to work with whoever is thrown at you. Not waiting till the end of the session to finally get a fire lit under your arse. We have two more partners' sessions then we are moving on to groups of three. Now get to school," he grumbled dismissing them. 

Kitty headed up to her room with Rogue, telling her the entire speech Jean had delivered. 

Growling, Rogue shook her head. "How can anyone stand that prissy snoop? But there is no sweeter thing than revenge," Rogue said with a smirk. 

Kitty rolled her eyes and smiled. "As long as we don't get caught," she giggled. 

Kitty sighed as she rode to school with Evan and Jean, thinking of how she was going to explain to Lance about the Professor. "So, Kitty how are you going to dump Lance?" Jean asked as if it was an everyday thing. 

Evan whipped his head around, confused. "Dump? Since when were you two ever going out?" 

Kitty tried to smile as she scratched the back of her head. "Well, umm, like he asked me out and we've been going out for like a few weeks," she mumbled, examining her nails. 

"What? Why haven't you told me, K-girl?" he asked, sounding hurt. 

"Because, you would all like freak out and Scott and Kurt would like try to kill him," she said matter-of-factly. 

Evan just nodded. "True, true. So you're dumping him, that's smart." 

"Like No! At least I don't want to," she said quietly. 

"But you have to, Kitty. He's part of the Brotherhood and will only use you," Jean said. 

"No he won't! He hasn't done anything of that sort in the month that we've been going out!" Kitty exclaimed, defending her boyfriend. 

Evan whistled. "A month? Damn, K-girl. How come nobody found out until now?" 

"Well, we were like just careful and stuff," Kitty replied with a shrug. 

"See, you've been lying to us about him for a month. He's already turning you against us," Jean said, matter of factly. 

"No I haven't, I just haven't been telling you like the whole truth," Kitty argued. "Because you would all freak and try to break us up. Why can't we just see each other in peace?" 

"He'll want to know our secrets and everything. He does work for Magneto and Mystique," Jean fired back. "Kitty, we are only looking out for you." 

Kitty mumbled something sounding like a 'yeah right' but Evan and Jean didn't catch it. She was glad when they arrived at school and rushed away from the two X-Men. Kitty fumbled with her locker, until she grew impatient and just phased her hand inside to get her books. She scribbled a note and slipped it into Lance's locker. 

***

At lunch, Kitty took her brown-bagged lunch outside to a tree and sat down. A few moments later, Lance joined her with what looked like the school's mystery meat surprise of the day. 

"You wanted to talk to me at school? In public?" he questioned as he gave her a quick kiss then began examining the mystery of the meat. 

"Yeah, well, like everyone at the mansion knows now except for Scott and Kurt," she sighed defeated. 

Lance's eyebrow rose a little. "How did they all find out?" 

"Well, Rogue and Mr. Logan already knew, I think Jean poked around in my head and told the Professor and slipped it to Evan in the car today. And I'm sure the Professor like has told Ms. Munroe and Dr. McCoy by now." 

Lance nodded sympathetically as he tasted the meat. "So, how did they all react to it?" 

"Well, Rogue, Mr. Logan and Evan were like pretty cool about it, I haven't seen Ms. Munroe or Dr. McCoy and don't even know if they do know yet. But Jean was totally mean about it. And the Professor said I should stop seeing you," she finished in a whisper, looking down at her apple. 

"What?" Lance exclaimed, spitting out the meat he was trying to chew. "He can't order you around. I mean, Mystique does to us, but isn't the Professor suppose to be the 'good guy'?" he emphasized with finger quotations. 

"Yes, so I'm just going to tell him everything. How we've been together for six months and how we just like each other. It's nothing more than that right? I mean I don't see you as the enemy or anything. I mean we like have fought each other while we were seeing each other, right?" 

Lance looked down at the meat. "Kit, the only reason I always matched up against you in battles was because I would never hurt you. I would never let anyone else fight you, 'cuz I thought they might hurt you," he said quietly. 

Kitty smiled at him and snuggled up against his side. "Aww, Lance that is like so sweet," she purred. "But to just let you know, I was always aiming to take you out," she giggled. "And everyone knows how good my offensive skills are," she added sarcastically. They had both miraculously finished their lunches, while holding a conversation and were never once rude and talking with food in their mouth. (What? They are mutants with super powers.) 

Lance pulled Kitty up and rested his hands on her waist. 

"Come on, let's get to Chemistry," he said, kissing her before he walked her down the crowded hallway, with his arm around her waist and hers around his. Their attention was on each other so that they didn't see someone watch them sadly as they headed for the classroom. 

In Chemistry they sat quietly and took notes, well, Kitty took notes Lance just passed some to her. 

**So, can I take you out Friday? It is our 1-month anniversary. **

I'm grounded for a whole month, because I was at your house yesterday. 

A month? That's not fair! 

Lance started mumbling curses under his breath. 

"Mr. Alvers, please pay attention," Mrs. Black scolded. Nodding to her and rolling his eyes when her back was turned he looked over at Kitty who was listening to Mrs. Black with a vast amount of attention. But she also slid a note to Lance when Mrs. Black wasn't looking. 

**I know, first I'm grounded, then I can't see you, how fair is my life? I wish they would all loosen up.**

Lance snorted, low enough to not get in trouble again and thought of Summers. 

**You should run away and join the Brotherhood.** He added a little smilie face to signify that he was joking. 

**Yeah and follow the wonderful Mystique and Magneto.** Kitty almost snorted, but turned it into a cough. 

**It's not so bad; we mostly do whatever we want. **

Sounds like paradise. 

It's no mansion… 

But I'd be free to do what I want. 

Yeah ya would. 

This got Kitty thinking as she paused her Chemistry notes to ponder the idea. She thought about it through the rest of her classes and on her way home with Scott and Rogue. Again Evan, Kurt and Jean had other activities to attend to. 

"Why are you so quiet, Kit?" Rogue asked from the front seat of the car. 

"I'm just thinking about something," Kitty replied in an aloof voice. 

"Kitty, Kurt said that he saw you and Alvers together for lunch. What was that about?" Scott questioned the younger girl. 

Kitty blushed a little and looked down at her hands in her lap. _It's now or never, at least Kurt isn't here to back him up and Rogue could calm him a little maybe._ "Well, umm we were just talking and stuff." 

"Talking about what?" Scott pressed. 

"Just stuff," Kitty replied, being very vague. 

"You shouldn't hang about him, Kitty. He's bad news," Scott finished. 

"Well, I have been, like hanging around him," she said thinking of how to break it to him. 

"Why? He'll just hurt you, Kitty," Scott replied. 

"No he won't. And we've been kinda going out, sorta," she mumbled to her feet. 

"What was that? Kinda, sorta? You can't date the enemy. That's like traitorous." 

"What? I would never become a traitor! We are just dating, like regular teenagers. Why can't we just try and act normal for like three hours in our totally mixed up world?" Kitty demanded a little angry. 

"It's not that, it's just… its Alvers. I'm sure he'd try something on you, and you're just fifteen," Scott still argued. 

"Seriously Scott. Do you think that I couldn't take care of him, let alone myself? And he hasn't done anything like that for the month that we have been dating," she fired back. 

"A month?! Kitty, that's way too long. How come nobody knew of this," he exclaimed. 

"Ah knew," Rogue piped up in a quiet tone. "Ah've been helping her, too. Ah mean people do need a life out of the X-Men, even if it's with a Brotherhood guy." 

"Rogue? You knew about this and told no one?" Scott asked, astounded. 

"Yeah, it's not so bad. Ah mean she just goes out with him on weekends and stuff. It's not like she has any other time for him. We're all really busy," Rogue argued. 

Kitty smiled at her roommate for her help. "Come on, Scott. I promise you he will do nothing to me and I won't like fall behind in my schoolwork or training sessions. Just please, please don't kill him," she pleaded with her large, innocent, kitty eyes. 

"Fine," Scott mumbled. "I won't kill him, but I break all promises if he hurts you!" 

Kitty beamed and wrapped her arms around him and the seat from the back seat of his car. "Thanks so much, Scott. I like knew you'd understand." 

They arrived home and Kitty headed upstairs to begin her homework. As she was figuring out some Chemistry problems, Kurt bamfed in. 

"Hey Keety, are you busy?" he asked as he perched on the back of Rogue's study chair. 

"Nope, I like needed a break. What's up?" Kitty asked as she set her pencil down and turn in her chair to face Kurt. 

"Oh, I vas just…er…vondering vhat vas up vith you and Avalanche," he said, looking around her room. 

_This is going to be harder than telling Scott. Kurt's like my best friend._ Kitty looked down at her homework. "Oh, umm, well, we are like kinda, sorta going out," she said quietly to her homework, hoping Kurt didn't pick it up. 

"Oh," he said sounded defeated. "Vhat are you going to do about him in fights or if Scott finds out?" 

"Well, we've been like going out for a month now and have just avoided each other in fights or he lets me kick his butt," she said silently thanking whoever is up there that Kurt was taking this so quietly. "And I just told Scott today. He like totally flipped, but Rogue and I talked him down." 

"So, Rogue knows about it too?" he asked. 

"Yeah, like everyone knows now, since Jean had to like open her big mouth," Kitty replied with a little anger towards Jean. 

"Everyone? So I'm the last to know? Keety, I thought I vas your best friend," Kurt said quietly. 

"Oh you are, but I thought that you would like kill him if you found out. I mean we didn't tell anyone, except for Rogue and I think Lance told Pietro," she said, now feeling pretty bad for her friend. "I'm sorry, Kurt." 

"It's ok, at least I know now," Kurt said in a hurt tone and bamfed out of her room. 

"Great, now Kurt hates me for like not telling him. I almost wish he would have just yelled at me like Scott did," Kitty groaned to herself. 

Rogue popped her head into their room. "Come on Kitty, it's time for our lesson with Logan." 

"Ok, I'll be right down," Kitty said as she changed into long spandex pants and a sports bra that covered half her stomach. 

When she got downstairs she stopped Logan and Rogue before they headed into the Danger Room. "What if we did our yoga and attacking lesson outside? It's like a beautiful day and I'm stuck inside for a month because I'm grounded," she pleaded. 

Rogue nodded and looked outside as the sun shone. "That doesn't sound too bad." 

"Alright," Logan grunted as he led them outside for their lesson. They laid out their mats and worked for an hour. Their lesson was in the middle of dinner because Rogue wanted to go out with Risty tonight so Kitty took her dinner to her room so that she could finish her homework. Once Rogue was gone, Kitty flopped on her bed and picked up the phone, dialing the Brotherhood's number. 

"What-do-you-want?" was the answer she got. 

"Hey Pietro, could you put Lance on?" 

"Ohh-it's-the-Kitty-Kat. So-I heard-that-the-X-Geeks-found-out-about-you-two. Should-we-expect-a-battle-soon?" 

Kitty rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Like no. They all took it well. Now could you get me Lance?" 

She heard a little shuffle in the background. Apparently, once Pietro said her name Lance tried to get the phone from the fast talking mutant. "Give it up, Pietro!" He successfully wrenched the phone free and held it up to his ear. "Kitty?" 

"Hey Lance," she said smiling. 

"Hey Pretty Kitty, so I thought you couldn't call me." 

"Well, I can't so I'll have to make this short. Do you like know of anyway I could see you outside of school and not get grounded for like the rest of the year? I think I'll go mad if I have to listen to one more person talk me out of our relationship." 

"You could always sneak out, or ditch school with me, or just leave Baldy and all of his rules." 

"Yeah, thanks for sticking that idea in my head," she said sarcastically. "Now, I'm actually considering it." 

"Well, when can you actually leave?" 

"School, missions and if I have like another project to do or something school related, but now someone has to come with me. And I'll doubt it that he'll let Rogue wonder off with me." 

"He is a stick in the mud. Now I know where Summers' gets it from." 

"Be nice, Lance. I have to go, before anyone catches me talking to you. I'll see you at school. Bye." 

"Bye Pretty Kitty." 

Kitty hung up the phone and stared up at the ceiling. _I'm going to go crazy if I can't see him. And I'll go crazy if I have to hang around here for a whole month._ Kitty tried to plot what to do but found herself asleep in a few minutes. 


	5. Not taking it anymore

A/N: Wow, this chapter didn't want to end! But I had to get it done and worked at the most difficult of times, like my computer science classes. They are so boring. But anyways, I have it done and up. I won't be able to write anything more until finals are done so everything is on hold for a little bit. Enjoy! 

Thanks and cookies to all of my reviewers!! moezy-chan, inuyasha0001, Dudette, goddess of darkness3, gooGoddess, Riderazzo, and Half-N-Half *bows down to you* ohh ohh I love you stuff!!! 

**It's My Life**

Chapter 5: Not taking it anymore

***

"Kit, Kitty, wake up," Rogue said shaking her roommate's shoulder. "Ya overslept Professor's wake-up call." 

Kitty made a few unrecognizable grunts as she pulled her covers over her head. She curled up into a ball under her covers, shaking her head. 

"I don't wanna go to Danger Room today," she mumbled. "I don't feel good." 

"Ya don't look too well either, suga. I'll tell Professor that you aren't feeling well. Do you still wanna go to school?" Rogue asked getting dressed and pulling on her boots. 

"Yeah, I should, I miss enough school with missions as it is already," Kitty grumbled. "Just give me one more hour and I'll be good. I'll also take a few Advil before I go," she mumbled turning back into her bed and pulling her covers up around her. 

"Alright, I'll get ya when we are done," Rogue said leaving for the morning session. 

Kitty drifted back to sleep and didn't wake up until Rogue walked back in after her shower and started changing for school. 

"You still wanna go to school, Kit?" Rogue asked, as she emerged from her closet dressed and ready for school. 

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty grumbled as she dragged herself out of bed and headed for the shower. "I'll be right down." 

After waking up to a warm shower and getting dressed, Kitty dragged herself downstairs and had a tall glass of orange juice for breakfast. She also downed two Advil to bring her small fever down. Dr. McCoy walked into the dining room and stopped next to Kitty. 

"Rogue said you weren't feeling well enough for a Danger Room session, do you need your temperature taken?" he asked, putting a hand to her forehead. "You do seem a little warm." 

"That's ok, I just took some Advil, and I like can't really miss any more classes so I'll be fine," she said gathering her books and heading out to the car. 

She crawled into Scott's convertible and lay her head back against the seats. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Kitty?" Scott asked looking at her through his rear view mirror, concerned. "We missed you in Danger Room today," he tried to joke. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little under the weather. I'll be fine," she convinced him. 

"All right, but when we get home you should take it easy," he started in his leader voice. 

"I'm grounded, Scott. What trouble could I get into?" Kitty grumbled. 

"Well, just meet up with us at lunch, I want to make sure you're still feeling well." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she mumbled waving him off. 

"I don't need a ride home, today," Rogue spoke up. "Risty and I are going out for a bite." 

Scott nodded as they climbed out of his car and hurried off to their classes. Kitty stopped at her locked and got her books for first period, slowly. She felt a shadow loom over her and smiled to herself. 

"Hey Pretty Kitty," a deep voice said. "What's shakin'?" 

Trying not to laugh in his face, Kitty stood and smiled at Lance. 

"You, most of the time," she teased. He smirked and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. However, Kitty looked down at the ground. 

"You know I was suppose to dump you by now," she said quietly. 

Lance smirked and lifted her chin gently with his hand. "Kit, they can't control your life. It's your life, you should be the one making the decisions about who you want to see and who you don't." 

She sighed and turned her head into his hand, closing her eyes. She felt so peaceful just being near him. "You're right, I'm going to talk to the Professor today," she decided. 

He cupped her cheek then moved his hand to her forehead. 

"Kitty, you're running a fever, shouldn't you still be in bed?" he asked concerned. 

She rested her head against him cool hand, closing her eyes again. "No, I've missed too much school already because of missions," she explained. 

"Come on, I'll walk you to your first class, and take it easy today," he instructed slipping an arm around her waist as she leaned against him. 

***

Kitty flopped down at the lunch table next to Kurt. She started eating her sandwich as Scott and Evan joined them. 

"How are you feeling, Kitty?" Scott asked, feeling her forehead. 

Rolling her eyes, Kitty was starting to get annoyed by everyone touching her and pulled away from him. "I'm fine, I'm just hungry," she said taking a bite of her sandwich. 

"All right, but if you want to go home give them a call, I'm sure Ororo or Logan would pick you up," he said taking a seat next to Evan. 

"Not feeling so hot, K-Girl?" Evan asked digging into his lunch. 

"No, that's the problem, I am feeling hot," she said with a shrug. "But it's nothing, just a little fever," she assured him. 

"Where is Rogue at?" Kurt asked, looking around for his sister. 

"She's eating with Risty and Jean is over at Duncan's table," Scott answered, glaring over at the said table, but mostly glaring at Duncan. 

Kitty just shook her head and went back to eating her sandwich. When she looked up she caught Lance's eye across the cafeteria and smile at him. He smiled back and kissed the air at her. Giggling a little, Kitty returned to her lunch, but her little flirting didn't go unnoticed by the X-Men's fearless leader. 

"Kitty," Scott started. "I thought the Professor said you shouldn't see Alvers anymore." 

"Scott, I'm just dating him," she sighed exasperated. "There is like no harm is dating a guy. I mean it's not like we are going to talk about the X-Men and the Brotherhood while we are out on dates. He doesn't want to know our secrets and I don't want to know theirs. The Professor wants us to have a normal life, but how am I suppose to do that if you all say that I can't see some guy because he's on the opposite team as us?" she lectured as Kurt and Evan just looked on in surprise. 

"He's just going to hurt you," Scott tried not giving up. 

"How? By bringing a house down on me? I can phase. By forcing me to do something I don't want? Again, I can phase. By breaking my heart? That's life and I will never learn anything if I don't try it. Just because they are part of the Brotherhood doesn't mean that they are evil. They are just misguided. I'm smart, Scott, I know the difference between right and wrong. I'll make good decisions and if I make a bad one I'll live with the consequences and learn from it," she lectured. _Ohh, this is good stuff. I should write it down and read it back to the Professor_, Kitty thought smiling. 

"I know you are mature enough to make decisions like this, but I still can't help and worry about you because it's Alvers. The guy doesn't exactly have a clean slate or hangs around with a good crowd, so I just don't want you to get hurt. I know I can't stop you from seeing him, but I'll be watching out for you," Scott said finishing his lunch. 

"Ya, and I will too, Keety," Kurt added. 

"We got your back, K-Girl," Evan said throwing in his two cents. 

A small smile crept up on Kitty's face as she got up to head out. "Thanks, guys, this means a lot to me that you understand," she said genuinely. She threw away her lunch and headed to Chemistry to talk with Lance. Her day seemed to be getting better and better. Arriving a few minutes early, she slid into her seat and pulled out her notebook for the class. 

"Hey, Pretty Kitty," Lance said as he slid into the seat next to hers. "How are you feeling?" 

"Much better, I just convinced Scott, Kurt, and Evan not to kill you when we go out on our dates," she said with a smile. 

"Kit," Lance started throwing an arm around her shoulders and leaning closer to her. "I could take them all, single handedly," he said with a smirk causing her to laugh. 

"Lance," she said rolling her eyes and playfully pushing him. He removed his arm, but only after giving her a kiss on the cheek, as Mrs. Black walked into the class and started her lecture. As usual, Lance passed Kitty as note in the middle of the class. 

**Are you sure you can't do anything tomorrow, it is our anniversary. **

Trying not to giggle, Kitty responded scribbling her own note, right under his. 

**I'm shocked you remembered. And no, I don't want to be grounded forever. We'll just celebrate the two-month anniversary, b/c that's when I'll be ungrounded. **

At least I'll see you in school tomorrow. 

Lance turned to her and winked, as she stifled a giggle and returned to taking her notes. 

***

After the last bell rang, Kitty jogged to Lance's locker and tried to push him into it. Unfortunately, Lance was a bit larger than Kitty and wouldn't fit into a locker. He turned around and caught Kitty's wrists. 

"What are you trying to do?" he questioned the giggling freshman. 

"Shove you into a locker so that you will fall out right into my arms," she said innocently. "Then I can scare you with my awesome powers then trick you into helping me cheat," she smirked, trying to free herself from his grasp, but not trying too hard. 

"Oh really?" he started swinging her around so that she was pinned up against the lockers. "I don't seem like I'd fit, but I know a pretty small freshman that might," he said fitting her into the locker. All but her hands and head were in the locker, as Lance still held her wrists firmly. "But, I might be kind and let them go if they pay me." 

Giggling and trying to get out, Kitty poked her head and shoulder out of the locker some more. "And what is the price, if I may ask?" 

"Well, I'm a reasonable man, so I'll make it…one kiss," he said with a smirk. 

"Ok, I'll go ask Scott to give you a kiss," she replied, giggling. 

"Ack! No way! Are you trying to make me sick? It has to be from the person in the locker, not goggle boy." 

"Fine," she said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "I would give you more but we are still in school and I have to go or Scott will leave without me," she said, climbing out of the locker and taking off for the parking lot. "I'll see you tomorrow," she called waving to him as she left. She ran outside and to Scott's car where he was waiting, leaning against the door. "Isn't Kurt coming, too?" she asked as she climbed in the back seat. 

"Yeah," Scott replied, scanning the crowds for him. "Oh there he is. Hey Kurt, over here!" he called waving. Kurt hurried over and hopped into the front seat. 

"Take me home, James," he said in his snobbiest voice he could. Kitty laughed and Scott rolled his eyes getting into the car and driving them home. 

"How are you feeling, Kitty?" Scott asked looking back at her in his rear view mirror. 

"A lot better, I'm probably over it and have a normal temperature," she replied. 

"Good, cuz we missed you in Danger Room session today," Kurt said turning around and facing her. 

"Well, I should be back tomorrow, ready to kick some butt," she laughed. 

Scott smiled as he pulled up to the mansion, walking inside. "That's good, but I think the Professor wants to talk to you about a make-up session or something," he said as they parted ways. 

"Ok," Kitty sighed as she dragged herself up the stairs to his office, mentally reviewing what she was going to say about hers and Lance's relationship. She knocked on his door. "Professor, you wanted to see me?" 

"Yes, Kitty, please come in," he said as Kitty walked into his office and took a seat at a chair in front of his desk. "How is your fever doing? Are you feeling better?" 

"Great, I think it's all gone. I'm feeling totally fine," she answered truthfully. "It must have been a morning bug or something." 

Professor Xavier nodded and continued. "Well, I won't have you make up this session because Rogue and you will have a session tonight with Logan." Kitty nodded, praying that this would be all he would say. "Also, Kitty, I thought I was clear about you seeing Mr. Alvers the other day." 

Groaning in her mind, which she was sure that he picked up, Kitty sighed out loud. "Well, I know that you are like my guardian right now, but I don't think you have the right to tell me who I can and cannot see. I'm just trying to live like a normal teenager, isn't that what you wanted us to be like?" 

"Yes, Kitty, but normal teenagers do not go off and date their enemies," Xavier replied. 

"Well, normal teenagers shouldn't have enemies to begin with," Kitty, countered. 

"Point taken, however, battle lines aside, I still do not believe Mr. Alvers if right for you. He did try to kill you and your parents once before." 

"That was an accident, he was just really mad," protested Kitty. "Also, I should be the one who judges who I am going to date. And if he does end up being a jerk, great that's life and hopefully I've learned my lesson and will not make the same mistakes twice. You let Jean date Duncan, who is much worse than Lance." 

"We are not talking about Jean or anyone else here. We are talking about you and Mr. Alvers who will only end up hurting you. I'm sorry Kitty but you need to see it my way," Xavier responded calmly. 

"I'm never going to see it you're way, you can't make me change my mind about Lance. I like him a lot and will not leave him," Kitty almost yelled, very upset at this point. 

"Actually, yes I could change your mind about him, and I intend to," he said calmly and quietly. 

Kitty's eyes widened, as her fear set in. "What? No, y-you can't!" she stammered. 

"As I just said, yes I can," Xavier replied raising a hand to his temple and changing her mind around, so that she would forget about Lance and remain true to the X-Men. 

"NO!" Kitty screamed one last time as she covered her ears and phased out of the office by falling down to the first floor. She landed with a large thud on the hard floor and looked around, confused. She quickly tried to remember the last thing before Professor Xavier started changing her mind. _Something about powers…yes, I'm a mutant, I can walk through walls, or fall through floors, like I just did…mutants…war…Brotherhood! Fights…fast blur…toads…earthquakes…Avalanche…Lance! Lance, I like Lance! But nobody approves because he's our enemy. That's why Professor was changing my mind. Wait! Professor Xavier changing my mind?! I have to get out of here!_ Kitty jumped up and ran to her room, throwing open her closet. She dragged a large pink suitcase out and began throwing clothes and other necessities in it. She left most of her pictures, make-up, jewelry and shoes still in her room, only packing as many clothes as she could, a few shoes, shower items, and her laptop. She ran to her phone and dialed the first number she could think of, as she continued to throw more of her stuff in other bags. 

"Yeah-who-is-this?" a fast, annoyed voice said. 

"Pietro, get Lance fast," Kitty said in a hurry. 

"Fast? Well-then-you-are-talking-to-the-right-person!" he said and the next thing she heard was the sound of moving air and the phone hitting the floor. A few seconds later another voice answered. 

"Kitty?" Lance asked. 

"Lance, oh my gosh, thank god I got you. I was talking to Professor Xavier and he was saying how I shouldn't date you then was talking about how he could make me stop liking you and started changing my mind but I phased out and ran to my room and started packing," she said all in one quick breathe. 

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, now what happened? Baldy started changing you mind so that you wouldn't go out with me?" Lance asked worried. 

"Yeah, and now I'm leaving, could you come pick me up? I need to get out of here as fast as I can!" she said in a rush. 

"Yeah, sure Kitty, I'll be over in ten minutes," Lance said hanging up. 

Kitty ran around her room trying to find more bags to hold all of her clothes and maybe some more shoes. Rogue walked in a few seconds later and looked around confused at her frantic roommate. 

"Kitty, what are ya doin'?" Rogue asked, looking at Kitty's packed suitcase. 

"Oh my gosh Rogue, the Professor was trying to talk me out of seeing Lance and when I said I wouldn't he said he would change my mind, but I didn't believe him and then he started trying and I ran and now I'm leaving and Lance is coming to pick me up in ten minutes," Kitty recounted the tale extremely fast again. 

"What?" Rogue asked shocked. "The Professor would never do that." 

"That's what I thought but he did! I need to get out of here!" Kitty frantically said. 

"Ok, ok, just calm down, Ah'll help ya pack. Now tell me the whole story and go slower," Rogue instructed as she helped gather Kitty's stuff. 

After telling Rogue everything, Kitty paused and looked at her roommate. 

"I'm going to miss you, Rogue and I'm sorry I've been an annoying roommate." 

"Ya haven't been too annoying, Ah've actually gotten used to ya now. Take care of yourself, Kit," she said smiling and hugging her. 

"Tell everyone I just couldn't take being an X-Men and went home. I'll write you once I'm back in Chicago," Kitty promised. 

"Bye, Suga, I'll miss you," Rogue said as Kitty phased through the floor with most of her stuff and walked to the entrance hall. However, Xavier and Jean were standing in front of the doors (actually Jean was standing, Xavier was sitting in his wheel chair…but you know what I mean). 

"Kitty, where are you going?" Jean asked innocently. 

"I'm going back home, I don't want to be an X-Man anymore," Kitty said preparing to run threw the two. 

"Kitty, I don't believe your education here is through, there is still much that we can teach you," Xavier said folding his hands together on his lap. 

"No! I quit, I'm not going to stay here and let you control my mind," Kitty protested causing a shocked look from Jean. 

"I'm not controlling you, Kitty, I'm just persuading you a little," he said calmly as he raised a hand to his temples. 

Kitty dropped her bags and covered her head with her hands as her knees gave out and she sank to the floor. "No! Stop!" she pleaded, helplessly. 

Jean watched the interaction between her mentor and her friend. After a few seconds she reached into her own telepathy and stopped Xavier by startling him. 

"Jean?" the Professor asked looking up at his star pupil, questioningly. 

"What were you doing?" she asked shocked. "I never thought…" she trailed off. 

Kitty wasted no time and grabbed her bags; running threw Xavier and Jean, shortening out Xavier's chair, accidentally. She didn't stop running until she phased through the gates and dropped her bags, panting. Lance pulled up a few seconds later and ran to her side after turning off his jeep. 

"Kitty, are you ok?" he asked holding her. 

"Lance? Is it really you?" she asked holding him in a death grip. 

"Yeah, yeah, it's me Pretty Kitty. Let's get you out of here," he said picking her up and setting her into the passenger side of his jeep. He then stowed her bags in the trunk and drove away from the Institute. They didn't talk the whole way to the Brotherhood, but after they were a good distance from the institute Lance reached across the seat and gently took Kitty's hand. Kitty jumped at the contact but calmed down and held on to it tight for the rest of the trip. Once they got to the Brotherhood, Lance reluctantly let go of her hand to get out and get her luggage. He dragged it inside as Kitty followed after him. Pietro was the first to notice them, rushing up to them and observing the luggage and Kitty's state. 

"Well-well-well, -look-what-the-cat-dragged-in. Going-to-be-staying-for-a-while-Kitty-cat?" Pietro said in his quick talk. 

"Be quiet, Pietro," Lance snapped. 

"Hey Kitty, what's new?" Tabitha asked loudly walking into the room. 

"What's she doin' here, yo?" Todd asked, hopping behind Tabitha. 

Fred followed Todd in, with a sandwich in his hands and looked at the scene confused. "I thought you said she wasn't going to live with us?" Fred said, scratching his head. 

"She's just going to crash here for a while. Baldy was trying to control her mind so she ran out, quitting the X-Men," Lance explained. 

"I'll just be here for a few days so that I can get everything and move back home," Kitty spoke up in a quiet voice. "Thanks for letting me stay," she said to Lance. 

"Come on, let's get your things upstairs," Lance said dragging her suitcase and bags up the stairs. 

"I-told-you-Baldy-controls-his-geeks!" Pietro said to the Brotherhood that was left behind. 

"Well, she's not getting my portion on the food," Fred declared walking back into the kitchen. 

"We don't need no more girls, yo. This is the Brotherhood!" Todd exclaimed. 

"Hey, she isn't too bad. Maybe a little too preppy, but we can fix that," Tabitha said as she plopped down on the couch to watch TV. 

"Ohh-so-we-are-turning-Lance's-little-Kitty-cat-into-a-hood? I-like-the-sound-of-that!" Pietro said as he joined Tabitha on the couch. 

"Do you think we could?" Todd asked joining the pair. 

***

"Umm, the other rooms don't have a bed or anything in them and are completely trashed, so, you could stay with me tonight, if you want of course," Lance said quickly as he set her stuff down in his room. 

"That's fine, I don't mind," Kitty said smiling a little. 

"I won't try anything, I promise," Lance swore. 

"I know you won't," Kitty answered, opening her suitcase. "So, what should I tell my parents?" 

"Well, you could just say you're really homesick and don't want to be an X-Man anymore," Lance suggested. "Or you could just stay here, with me," he added quietly. 

Kitty smiled over at him. "I wish I could, but Xavier was my guardian, who and I going to have as my guardian now?" 

Lance smiled proudly. "Well, I am Tabby's guardian ever since she left the X-Geeks and Todd's also, since Mystique left. That's because I'm 18 and the legal stuff isn't that hard. Freddy's 18 also and Pietro said he's under someone else's guardianship." 

Kitty laughed a little. "So you're saying that you want to be my guardian and boyfriend? Wouldn't they think that is a little suspicious?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him. 

Lance coughed and looked away embarrassed. "Well…you know…" he trailed off. 

"I'll think about it, but thanks for offering," she said walking over and kissing his very red cheek. "So, what's for dinner? I'm starved," she asked. 

"Dinner? Dinner! Yeah it's umm, whatever we can steal I guess since we have nothing in the house," he said not ashamed at all. 

"Steal? Well I guess if it's to live, it's alright," Kitty figured out a little unsure. 

"Come on, let's head out so we can find some place to eat," he said walking downstairs to find the rest of the Brotherhood zoned out and watching TV. "Who wants dinner?" Lance asked the TV zombies. They immediately snapped out and rushed out to Lance's jeep, except for Pietro who just stood and looked around. 

"Ok-so-where-are-we-going-tonight?" Pietro asked. 

"Taco Bell!" Fred suggested. 

"McDonalds!" Todd chipped in. 

"Wendy's!" Tabitha yelled adding her two cents. 

"Burger King!" Pietro argued. 

"How about we just raid Matthew's fridge?" Lance said with an evil grin. 

"Yeah, and your Kitty-can can help us!" Pietro agreed looked at Kitty with an evil grin to match Lance's. 

"Now wait a minute," Lance start. 

"Come on, if she's going to stay with us she has to prove herself," Todd pointed out. 

"Yeah, we don't have the funds to feed another mouth unless they help out," Fred added. 

"I had to prove myself! I busted into Mystique's room and got all the cash," Tabitha said. 

"Yeah too bad that only lasted us a week with Blob's eating," Pietro scoffed. 

"Wait, Duncan's? As in Jean's boyfriend? We are going to steal from him?" Kitty asked. 

"Well, we usually steal from him, Kelly or the X-Geeks, or just get out stuff the five finger discount way," Lance shrugged sheepishly. "We don't have to steal from Matthew's tonight…" 

"No way! I totally want to rip that loser off! He makes fun of me in gym class! So, how can I help?" Kitty asked excitedly. 

Lance started at his girlfriend with large eyes as the rest of the Brotherhood's jaws dropped. 

"Great!" Tabitha shouted breaking the silence. "Off to raid the jerk of the school's house! See ya there, Speedy!" 

Pietro smirked and ran off as Lance followed behind with the rest of the Brotherhood and Kitty. They met up in the forest near his house and laid the plot out. 

"Ok, Speedy, you disable the security system. Tabby, you distract with fireworks over the ocean, Kitty you get Toddy into the house and he will hand you the food which you will hand to Freddy and I. We'll pack it into the car. Everyone got it?" Lance asked looking around. "Ok, let's go!" 

"We'll hit them hard!" Fred cheered. 

"We'll hit them fast!" Pietro chanted. 

"And we won't let up!" Todd shouted. 

"Till we've kicked their ass!" Tabitha finished as they all pumped their fists into the air. Lance smiled and shrugged at Kitty as she tried not to laugh. Tabitha took off for the beach as Pietro ran and disabled the alarms. 

"Ok, Toad, you know where the fridge is at, take Shadowcat and wait for the signal," Lance instructed. "Blob and I won't be far behind." 

Todd led Kitty to the back of the house near a wall. He stopped at a window, and then took four exaggerated steps along the side of the wall. He turned and pointed to the exact spot he stopped at. "Ok, we wait for the signal," he said keeping in the shadows as Kitty tried to do the same. After a few seconds they heard a huge BOOM on the far side of the house. "That's it, take us in, yo," he said. Kitty nodded and took his hand walking the two of them into the house. She looked around and saw that they were in the exact middle of the kitchen. 

"Wow, you really must know Duncan's house," she whispered, trying not to giggle. The thrill of breaking and entering was getting her excited and giddy. 

Todd smirked and nodded before he started placing lots of food into a bag that he pulled out from under his shirt. He rummaged through the fridge then the cupboards, taking anything and everything. After filling the bag he passed it to Kitty and pointed to the wall where they had entered. Nodding, Kitty phased through the wall to find Lance and Fred standing on the other side, waiting. She silently passed the bag to Lance as Fred gave her another bag. She grinned and walked back into the house, handing Todd the second bag. After Todd filled it with the essentials he started taking the silverware. Kitty stopped him and shook her head motioning for them to leave now. Todd sighed and packed the food up and let Kitty walk him out of the house. Fred took the pack and walked back to the car as Kitty, Lance, and Todd followed. Tabitha joined up and Pietro gave a wave before he ran back to the Hood House. After driving for a few miles Lance let out a loud sigh and turned to Kitty. 

"Nice job, Kitty," he congratulated. "And everyone else, that was a clean sweep!" 

"Yeah, but we would have silver if it wasn't for the goody-goody, yo," Todd grumbled. 

"Hey, we're not stealing for the sake of having more money, we are stealing for our dinner, something we can't live without, especially Fred," Lance said giving Todd a disapproving look. 

"Yeah, yeah," Todd mumbled crossing his arms. 

"Don't worry, little buddy," Fred comforted. "We got enough for the week." 

"Yeah, good judgment, Lance," Tabitha added. "They must have done their shopping today." 

Lance shrugged. "You have to time these just right. Now Kelly does his shopping on Tuesday's and the X-Geeks shop every other Sunday." 

Kitty turned to Lance with her eyebrows raised, questioningly. "So you know our grocery shopping schedule?" she challenged with a smirk. 

Lance blushed and stumbled for an answer. "Well, you know, it's just that, I mean you have so much, and we don't have much, yeah," he stammered. 

Kitty laughed and patted his arm. "That's ok, I'm sure some people could live without a few missing snacks, like Kurt," she said smiling at him. 

Lance sighed with relief that Kitty wasn't mad at him as he pulled into the driveway. "Good, because it's dinnertime," he said taking the bags and walking into the house. 

"It's-about-time-you-got-home!" Pietro said impatiently. "I'm-starved. Get-cookin'-Freddy," he said shoving Fred into the kitchen. 

Kitty looked a little skeptical. "Freddy's cooking?" she asked. 

Lance smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, he's the best there is, don't worry," he reassured her. After a few minutes, Fred called out that he was done and everyone except Kitty made a mad dash for the table. 

"Manners," Fred scolded as he handed out the plates of food to everyone. "Now, who wants to say Grace?" 

"I will," Todd called out. Kitty bowed her head awaiting the prayer. "Grace!" Todd exclaimed as everyone except Kitty dived into their food, stuffing their faces. Kitty looked around again, in disbelief. Lance paused from feeding his face to offer another apologetic smile and shrug to his girlfriend. Kitty sighed, said a quiet prayer to herself, and then tested the food that Fred had prepared. To her surprise it was very good and she ate every last bite, very hungry from having only lunch that day. The rest of the Brotherhood polished off Fred's wonderful cooking and got up from the table. 

"Whose turn is it to do dishes?" Tabitha asked, looking around at the guilty faces. "It's not mind because I did them yesterday!" 

"Well, I cooked," Fred, argued. 

"I got the food, yo," Todd tried. 

"Everyone got the food," Lance snapped at the youngest member. "And it's Pietro's turn," he said looking at the fast mutant. 

"I-don't-care, -I'll-have-them-done-in-two-seconds," Pietro said. With a flash all the dishes where off the table, cleaned and put away in the cupboards. 

Kitty tried to hide her yawn, but Lance caught it and smiled. "Tired?" he asked her quietly; hoping nobody else would hear him. 

"Yeah," she admitted. "Between being sick and Xavier trying to control my mind I'm exhausted." 

"Come on, I'll set you up in my room," he said, trying to lead her upstairs without anyone else noticing them. Too late. 

"Ohh-tired-already, -love-birds?" Pietro mocked. "Going-to-start-your-night-a-little-early?" he asked suggestively. 

"Cram it, Pietro," Lance threatened as he and Kitty disappeared upstairs. Lance led her to his room, looking around nervously. "Well, I'll umm leave you to change, I'm not that tired yet and I'll come umm join you later," he said nodding to his double bed. 

Kitty giggled and gave him a hug. "I trust you, Lance. Why do you think I called you? I always knew I could come to you if I needed anything," she said standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thanks so much for letting me stay," she added sincerely. 

"Anything for you, Pretty Kitty," Lance smirked as his hand brushed her cheek. "Night," he said, giving her a quick kiss before leaving to give her some privacy. 

Kitty sighed and put a hand to her cheek, feeling very safe in this house, even if it was full of lunatics. She changed into her pajamas, took her hair out, and brushed her teeth. She picked up her stuffed dragon, Lockheed, hugged it then settled into Lance's bed. She buried her face in his pillow, taking in his distinguished scent. Letting out a deep breath slowly, Kitty let her eyes droop, falling asleep and snuggling Lockheed. 


	6. Cleaning and Parties

  
  
  
  


**It's my Life   
  
Chapter 6: Cleaning and Parties**

  
  
Kitty sighed and rolled over, snuggling her doll dragon, Lockheed. However, Lockheed was very warm, and breathing, and had his arms around her. 

_Arms?_ Kitty woke up and looked around. She wasn't in her room or even her bed. She wasn't even alone. She rubbed her eyes and looked upon the sleeping face of none other than Lance Alvers. And just like water over a damn, her memories of yesterday poured through her mind. Getting sick, the Professor trying to control her mind, leaving the Institute, staying with the Brotherhood, stealing to get dinner and sleeping in her boyfriend's bed. She smiled a little and snuggled back down into his arms. Closing her eyes, she started to drift off to sleep again, when she sat up suddenly and looked around frantically. 

"Lance! Wake up! We're late for school!" Kitty said, shaking the sleeping mutant. 

"Mumhmmhummff," came his reply as he buried his face in his pillow. 

"Lance, I'm serious!" Kitty tried again, shaking harder. 

"I'm up, I'm up," he said, raising his head up to look at her. 

"School?!" she tried to remind her boyfriend. 

"Oh, umm, we decided that we weren't going to school last night," Lance said with a yawn. 

"We?" asked Kitty skeptically. 

"Yeah, umm Pietro, Todd, Freddy, Tabby and I. We thought it would have been too soon to confront you're …er…other friends. And if you didn't show up they would have hassled one of us until we said something. So we are all staying home today and fixing the house," explained Lance. 

"Oh, well, I guess that's ok, did you call in or something?" 

"Yeah, don't worry about it, you won't miss much," he said rolling over and hanging his feet over the side of his bed. 

Kitty was suddenly aware of the fact that she had just slept with her boyfriend and was now talking to him in her pajamas. She felt her face grow hot and probably red. Lance noticed this and stood up, allowing her to get out of bed. 

"Umm you can use the shower first, just watch out for whoever is in there now," Lance warned. 

"Thanks," Kitty replied in a quiet voice as she gathered some clothes and showering paraphernalia. She quickly left the room but not before pausing at the door and casting a small smile over her shoulder back at Lance. After they had both showered and dressed they headed downstairs to find the kitchen empty. 

"I guess they are still sleeping in," Lance ventured to say as he opened a cupboard and tossed Kitty a box of cereal. 

"Sorry about waking you up so early. I guess I'm just use to it with Danger Room sessions every morning," Kitty explained. 

"Yeah, those suck," Lance, added dryly remembering his brief week with the X-men. 

"So, what are we doing today?" 

"Umm, I guess we need to fix up a room for you to stay in. Mine as well clean the house up while we are at it, too. Then they guys said something about initiation into the Brotherhood, I think?" said Lance as he ate his breakfast. 

"Initiation? But I haven't decided if I was going to stay here or go back home," Kitty said eating as well. 

"I think they just want a reason to throw a party." 

Kitty laughed at this and shook her head. "Who am I to get in the way of their plans?" 

They ate in silence until the rest of the Brotherhood trooped downstairs in a zombie like state. After everyone had a cup of coffee they looked more alive and not like dead mutants walking. 

"So-how-was-last-night?" Pietro asked suggestively, the first to recover from his sleepiness. 

"Nothing happened, now drop it," Lance warned with a tremor. 

"Whoa-calm-down-lover-boy. We-need-to-keep-this-house-standing-for-the-party-tonight!" 

"Yeah! I can't wait! So, who's all coming?" asked Tabitha. 

"Do we have any other friends outside of the Brotherhood?" asked Todd. 

Jeopardy music started up in the background as the Brotherhood members looked at one another. Fred scratched his head, Todd picked at his ear with his pinky, Pietro thumbed through his little black book, Lance stared off into space and Tabitha picked at her nails. A buzzer sounded and they all snapped out of their trance. 

"Nope, do you have any friends other than the X-geeks?" Todd asked Kitty. 

"Well, Rogue has Risty and Jean has Taryn, and Scott has Paul, and Kurt has Amanda and Evan has his skater friends. I do have a friend in computer class named Arcade. But other than that, umm not really," Kitty answered. 

"Hmm-Risty-is-a-go, Taryn-is-a-no, Paul-is-a-no, Amanda-is-a-no, any-friend-of-Daniels-is-a-definite-no, and-I-guess-you-could-invite-your-Arcade-friend," Pietro said thinking fast. 

"Or we could just invite the whole school except for the X-geeks," Freddy put in. 

"But no football players," Todd added. 

"And I want to invite Rogue," Kitty said tossing in her two cents. 

"Well, -no-friends-of-Daniels'-are-welcome-here," Pietro stated. 

"And Jean's snobby friends," Freddy said crossing his arms. 

"And Goggle-boy's geeky friends," Lance tossed in. 

"Alright, then it's settled," Tabitha, declared. "We invite everyone but the X-Geeks except Rogue and the football players, Daniels' skater friends, Jean's lackeys, and Summer's nerd squad. Now let's start cleaning up." 

"Ok, now Pietro you start with the living room and outside," Lance said pointed to the two places. "Tabby you take the bathroom and don't make it too girly. Freddy you handle the kitchen and don't eat all the food that needs to last us all week. Todd you take the basement and no you can't use your slime as soap." 

"But it works in the shower," Todd protested. 

"No. Now I'll take the garage and my room. We'll all clean up our own rooms," Lance added. 

"What about me?" Kitty piped up. 

"You organize your room. Trust me it'll take a while, it was Rouge's old room." 

"Don't worry Kitty-cat, I'll let you borrow some of my extra stuff from my room," Tabitha said with a wink. 

"Alright, let's get started. Pietro, get us some cleaning supplies," Lance said as Pietro disappeared in a gust of wind. Two seconds later he was back with his arms full of sponges, cleaning solution, rags, and other cleaning paraphernalia. Everybody took something out of his arms and went to work on their section of the house. Fifteen minutes later there was a very girlish scream from outside. Everyone rushed out to find Pietro backed up against a tree. 

"What?" everyone asked. 

Pietro pointed to a white little bunny the was hopping around, twitching it's pink nose. 

"Aww," everyone cooed. 

"It's so cute!" Fred said picking up the bunny. 

"Look at its fluffy tail!" as Todd poked its tail. 

"It has a pink nose!" as Kitty wrinkled her nose like the bunny's. 

"Can we keep it?" Tabitha asked excited. 

"Yeah, yeah and we'll call him Mr. Floppy," Todd said hopping around. 

"No, Peter Cottontail!" Kitty insisted. 

"Fluffy!" Fred put in. 

"Mrs. Snuggles!" Tabitha argued. 

"Umm, how about just Bunny?" Lance suggested. 

Everyone paused and looked at him then broke out laughing. 

"No! We-can't-keep-it! It-has-razor-sharp-teeth!" Pietro said running away from the bunny and hiding behind Lance. He mimed large teeth with his hands, showing how dangerous it was. "Haven't-you-all-seen-Monty-Python-and-the-Holy-Grail! It's-a-killing-machine!" 

Everyone paused and looked at him then broke out laughing again. Pietro crossed his arms and grumbled. 

"By-the-way-he-looks-more-like-a-Boris-to-me," he grumbled. 

Fred examined him again. "You know, you're right, he does." 

Tabitha nodded. "Yeah, I can see it now." 

"Boris is a perfect name," Kitty agreed. 

"So we are keeping him?" Todd asked. They all looked at Lance and gave him puppy dog eyes. 

"Alright, alright, stop that before you all kill me," Lance surrendered. 

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. Pietro continued to grumble in the corner until Fred held Boris up to his face. 

"How could you not love that face?" Fred asked. 

Pietro looked at the cute little bunny as it twitched its nose. Suddenly Boris glared at Pietro and growled at him, baring his razor sharp teeth. But a second later it turned back into its cute self and snuggled in Fred's arms. 

"Ahh! Did-you-all-see-that? It's-going-to-eat-me!" Pietro ran inside the house and hid in his room. 

Everyone else just shrugged and carried Boris inside. 

"Let's feed him some carrots," Kitty suggested. 

"No lettuce," Tabitha said. 

"I personally think he would like some butterflies," Todd added. 

Lance just stared at them and shook his head as he followed them inside. 

-----------

After all the cleaning was done the Brotherhood and Kitty gathered in the living room and planned their party. 

"Ok-so-I-have-all-the-invitations-for-everyone," Pietro said showing the invitations. 

"I prepared the food," Fred said proudly. 

"And don't eat it all, Blob," Lance stated. 

"I got the decorations," said Tabitha pointing to the stolen party goods. 

"Todd and I will help set them up," Kitty offered. 

"And I will get all the beverages," Lance stood up and walked out the door with his keys. 

"Let's-get-set-up," Pietro said as he sped around the house. 

Kitty and Todd hung all the decorations up and instead of using tape; Kitty just phased the end in the wall or ceiling. Todd would hang the really high decorations up by jumping up and sticking them on. Fred set up all the food and Tabitha and Pietro locked all of the bedroom doors. They figured that Kitty could unlock them all when the party was over. When Lance was back he helped set up the beverages and they all changed into their party clothes. 

"Well, it's nine o'clock, I wonder who's going to be here first?" Kitty wondered as she fixed her knee length black skirt. She wore a light pink tank top with a black bow. 

"Let's get this party started!" Tabitha said walking down stairs in her outfit that she wore to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Todd and Fred followed behind in hole less jeans and t-shirts. Pietro zoomed by in what looked like an Armani suit without the jacket. Lance walked up beside Kitty and gave her a little kiss. He donned a hole less pair of jeans and a black shirt. 

"You look nice," he complimented her. 

"And you clean up pretty well yourself," she smiled at him looking him up and down. 

Before more could be said the doorbell rang and Pietro opened the door. "Well-well-well, -if-it-isn't-our-favorite-Goth-girls," he said letting Risty and Rogue in. 

Rogue rolled her eyes and went straight to Kitty and hugged her. "How ya doin' suga?" 

"I'm doing good, how is everyone taking that I left?" she asked. 

Rogue and Kitty walked into the living room and sat down while Pietro bugged Risty and the rest of the Brotherhood waited for more guests to arrive. 

"Scott was ready to storm the house, Evan was with him, and Jean and Kurt were pretty quiet the whole time. The Professor just said that it would be best if we let you go home," Rogue said. 

"Well, I guess that they handled it well," Kitty said looking nervous. 

"Don't worry about it suga, we'll never forget you." 

"Well, I was thinking about maybe staying here and just crashing with the Brotherhood," she said looking down at her feet. 

"Really? But you wouldn't fight us or anything would you?" Rogue asked. 

"No, no! I could never fight my friends. I will just be living here with them. I mean they aren't that bad." 

Just then Risty ran by with an umbrella beating Pietro. 

"Stay away from me you hyperactive freak!" she yelled. 

"Oh you love me, you know it!" Pietro said in defense as he ran away. 

"Yeah haw! Go Boris go!" Fred cheers as Boris the Brotherhood Bunny hopped by racing Todd. 

"No way! I'm going to beat you!" Todd yelled at the bunny as he hopped after him. 

"Hey! Get back here with my guitar you klepto!" Lance shouted as the house shook and Tabitha ran by with his guitar, laughing. 

Kitty and Rogue looked at each other then started laughing. They made themselves a drink and enjoyed the party. All the right people showed up and someone even brought an XBOX with them, which Pietro insisted that he would conquer the game Halo. Todd passed out from sniffing 151 and Fred won a beer chugging contest. Tabitha, Kitty, and Rogue ruled the dance floor while Lance played some songs on his guitar. All and all, everyone got pretty drunk during the party. As everyone was leaving Lance and Kitty got into a heavy make-out session, while Pietro chased Risty and Rogue around. Fred, the most sober out of them all, carried Todd and Tabitha, who passed out as well, to their beds then collapsing on his own. 

"Leave us alone ya hyperactive freak!" Rogue laughed at Pietro. "Risty and I are goin'" Rogue slurred as the two stumbled out to walk home. 

"Fine, -but-I-know-where-you-sleep. Or-at-least-I-wish-I-knew," Pietro said as he looked around and spotted Lance and Kitty's heavy make-out. "Oh-get-a-room-you-two," he sneered as he made his way to his bed. 

Lance shrugged and picked Kitty up, stumbling to his room. Kitty giggled and continued to kiss him. She phased them through the locked door as they continued on Lance's bed, going farther than either of them realized.   
  


----------

Thankies to all of my reviewers! Huggles and cookies to all! 

Thanks **moezy-chan, pixiechick, Maggie, Riderazzo, nameless1010, padfoot-crazy, EmeraldKatsEye** and special thanks to **Neva, elx, Baby-Cellophane and Anti-XYo**. I love your stories and your reviewers made me smile! Thanks again and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
